<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between by there_must_be_a_lock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720293">Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock'>there_must_be_a_lock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does that work, the two of you?” </p><p>“How do you mean?” Rowena asks, setting the first two plates down on the table. </p><p>“Well, takes two to tango, but only one of ‘em can lead,” Gabriel says. “Otherwise somebody’s toes get stepped on, ya know?”</p><p>Sam snorts. “Everybody’s toes are doing fine, thanks.” </p><p>“I’ve never been able to imagine you as the submissive type, and I’ve got a hell of an imagination,” he says wickedly. “And she doesn’t seem like the type to take orders, so…” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re researching in the library when the text comes through, both boys’ phones buzzing at once. Rowena watches as they open them in sync. </p><p>Dean’s reaction doesn’t give away much; he raises his eyebrows and then shrugs noncommittally. Sam, on the other hand… Sam lights up a little bit before something seems to occur to him, and then he scowls abruptly. </p><p>Sam and Dean exchange a silent Look, and Dean fires off a quick text. </p><p>When her own phone buzzes a second later, the name on the screen doesn’t surprise Rowena in the slightest. Samuel does have a bit of a jealous streak. </p><p>“Gabriel’s coming to visit, then?” she asks brightly. Sam gives her a strained smile. </p><p>“For a few days, yeah.” </p><p>“Oh, didn’t you guys, uh—” Dean says, smirking. “Right. Is that gonna be awkward?” </p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Rowena says primly. “I’m looking forward to seeing him again.” </p><p>Is she baiting Sam? Yes. Yes she is. </p><p>Is it worth it, later, when he goes a wee bit Neanderthal in some ridiculous attempt to remind her — as if she could forget — who she belongs to? <em>Yes</em>. A hundred times yes. </p><p>———</p><p>Gabriel announces his arrival in typically reserved fashion by slamming the door open and shouting, “Honey, I’m home!” </p><p>He trots down the stairs and gives Dean a quick hug and a clap on the back before turning to Rowena. </p><p>“Ravishing as ever,” he says, batting his eyelashes outrageously. </p><p>“Och, flatterer,” she purrs, preening a little. She kisses him on the cheek, and she can practically feel the way Sam’s glowering at her back. </p><p>“Hey, Gabe,” Sam says quietly, and Rowena watches, bemused, as Gabriel brushes aside his outstretched hand and goes in for a hug. After a second of hesitation, Sam relaxes into it. </p><p>Gabriel mumbles something Rowena can’t hear, and Sam’s mouth twitches the way it does when he’s holding back a smile. His hands linger on Gabriel’s back like he’s reluctant to pull away. </p><p>Interesting. </p><p>———</p><p>“Samuel, I can’t summon tiramisu from Italy with you clinging like a limpet, or I’m likely to bring half of Italy with it,” she tells him eventually, pulling her hand from his and shooing him away. “Sit. Keep our guest company.” </p><p>Sam sits down next to Gabriel, looking appropriately chastened. </p><p>“Hey, you got nothing to worry about on my account,” Gabriel tells him bluntly, and Sam winces. </p><p>“Am I really that obvious?” </p><p>“Like a handsome plaid billboard,” Gabriel smirks. “But there’s a snowball’s chance of her looking at me when you’re around.” </p><p>“Listen to the smart angel, Samuel. He’s quite right.” </p><p>Sam runs his hands through his hair, laughing sheepishly. “Sorry. Can’t help it.” </p><p>“You two look happy together,” Gabriel says — quietly now, meant only for Sam to hear — with an earnest expression that seems unfamiliar to his features. “You both deserve a little happy.” </p><p>Sam blushes, looking up at Rowena, and she busies herself with the final flourishes of the spell, pretending that she wasn’t listening. The sun will collapse before Sam believes that he deserves to be happy, but Gabriel’s welcome to repeat it until he’s blue in the face. </p><p>“Thanks,” Sam says softly. </p><p>The impish slanted smirk comes back with a vengeance. “How does that work, the two of you?” </p><p>“How do you mean?” Rowena asks, setting the first two plates down on the table. </p><p>“Well, takes two to tango, but only one of ‘em can lead,” Gabriel says. “Otherwise somebody’s toes get stepped on, ya know?”</p><p>Sam snorts. “Everybody’s toes are doing fine, thanks.” </p><p>“I’ve never been able to imagine you as the submissive type, and I’ve got a hell of an imagination,” he says wickedly. “And she doesn’t seem like the type to take orders, so…” </p><p>“It’s all in the voice,” Rowena contributes. Gabriel looks positively gleeful. “He has a way of making orders sound… appealing.” </p><p>There’s a strangled sound from the doorway. Dean’s back from the library with the bottle of good brandy in his hands and a very pained expression. </p><p>Sam is blushing a lovely shade of pink. He buries his face in his hands and mutters, “You <em>imagined</em>?” </p><p>“Vividly.” </p><p>“Nope,” Dean barks. “None of that. Shut it down. Before I drink all of this myself.” </p><p>Sam is smiling sideways at Gabriel, looking flustered but oddly pleased with himself. The shyness is unusual for him. </p><p>Very interesting indeed.  </p><p>———</p><p>“Samuel, you’re thinking so hard I’m afraid smoke’s going to come pouring out of your ears.” </p><p>Rowena’s only wearing a black silk slip that usually has Sam’s eyes (if not his hands) glued to her, but he’s been staring vacantly at the same page of his book since she came back from her bath. At first glance, he’s the picture of relaxation, reclining against the pillows in nothing but his pajama pants, but he’s got the little crease in his forehead that means trouble. </p><p>Rowena sits down at the mirror and starts braiding her hair, watching Sam in the reflection. He opens his mouth, closes it abruptly, and then opens it again. Rowena has to bite her lip to hold back her laugh. </p><p>“You and Gabe,” Sam says slowly. </p><p>“Gabriel?” </p><p>Sam blinks. Rowena wonders if he’s noticed that nobody else uses the nickname. </p><p>“Was that — how — did you — what — oh, for fuck’s <em>sake</em>.” </p><p>“Are you trying to ask me how it was?” Rowena asks delightedly. </p><p>“<em>No</em>.” Sam scowls. “Not exactly. Just… I keep thinking about it.” </p><p><em>I’ll bet you do,</em> she thinks, but she knows she needs to be tactful here. </p><p>“Are you questioning why it happened in the first place, or are you afraid it’s an experience I’d like to repeat?” </p><p>“Both, I guess,” Sam grudgingly admits. </p><p>“It was the Apocalypse, dear,” she says briskly, sliding into bed and curling up next to him. “It’s not like I’d been pining over the man… ah, angel. It just sort of <em>happened</em>. That said, given the time constraints and the circumstances, it was remarkably enjoyable.” </p><p>“Okay,” Sam says slowly. “So…” </p><p>“I have no desire to be with anyone else right now… at least, not unless you’re there with me,” Rowena says, with a coy smile. </p><p>His eyebrows shoot up toward his hairline. “You… huh. Like — um.” </p><p>Rowena slides a leg over his to straddle him, grinding down a bit. </p><p>“I’ve never been the jealous type. In fact… I do love the idea of watching you with another man,” she purrs. Sam twitches under her. She pretends she doesn’t notice. “But trust me, Samuel. I am more than satisfied… and I’m all yours.” </p><p>“Damn right,” he breathes. </p><p>“We should be quiet. What if he hears?” Rowena says demurely. Sam’s eyes go dark and he flips them smoothly, rolling her onto her back and pinning her. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want that.” </p><p>———</p><p>He’s still thinking about it the next morning, just like Rowena knew he would be. He comes in from the shower, toweling off his hair, and launches back into the conversation as if it had never been interrupted. </p><p>“Did you mean it? About a threesome,” he says bluntly. The forehead crease is back. He makes himself very busy rummaging through his drawers.  </p><p>“I completely understand if it’s not something you feel comfortable with,” she says, so very nonchalant, with one last careful flick of her eyeshadow brush. “I suppose if you’ve never explored any attraction to the same sex —”</p><p>“It’s not —” </p><p>“And it does take a certain amount of confidence in one’s sexual prowess.”</p><p>Sam barks out a laugh. “You <em>know</em> that’s not—” </p><p>“But if you ever felt like indulging me,” Rowena says, looking up at him through her lashes. “I’d so enjoy that.”</p><p>“You think he would —” </p><p>“I think there are very few things he <em>wouldn’t</em>,” Rowena says pertly. Sam snorts. </p><p>“And you’d like that?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>She has the patience of a saint, really, when it comes to this boy, but… she’s got him. </p><p>Then he shakes his head. “I guess… in theory, that’s — I could go for that. I don’t think Gabe would go for me though.” </p><p>It’s such a boneheaded Winchester thing to say that she scoffs out loud. </p><p>“Are you blind and deaf, Samuel? Haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you?” </p><p>Sam <em>hadn’t</em> noticed, apparently. He looks genuinely surprised by that, and sweet, vulnerable hope flares up in his expression. Rowena sighs and goes to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting for a moment with her cheek to his chest. </p><p>“You’re the only man I know who’d avoid sleeping with someone because you want them too much,” she says dryly. “I’m perfectly aware of your little crush, sweetheart.” </p><p>“What?” he says, alarmed, but she doesn’t let him pull away. “How did you—” </p><p>“What was Gabriel’s phrasing? Like a handsome plaid billboard?” </p><p>He digests that for a few moments, relaxing gradually in her embrace. </p><p>“I would never act on it,” he says hoarsely, stroking her hair. “You know that, right? It’s not… it’s not anything serious. I wouldn’t do that to you.” </p><p>Heaven forbid Sam want anything more than he has. </p><p>“Well, does a crush mean you’ll ignore me, if we all happen to end up in bed together?” she asks haughtily, looking up at him. </p><p>Sam laughs. “No. Fuck. As if anyone could ignore you.” </p><p>“Are you going to leave me for an archangel?” </p><p>“No. God, no, that’s not… no.” </p><p>“There you go, then.” She raises an imperious eyebrow. “So long as it doesn’t interfere with me getting what I want, I don’t see what your little crush has to do with anything.” </p><p>“You really want—” </p><p>“Samuel,” she interrupts. “Have you ever known me to pursue anything I <em>didn’t</em> want?” </p><p>“Guess not,” he says, laughing. </p><p>“You know how I love to be the center of attention. You could show him a few tricks, I think.” </p><p>Sam blinks at her a few times. She can already see that competitive glint in his eye. </p><p>His smile goes all dimpled and fond in a way that makes her breathless. “You’re amazing, you know that?” </p><p>“Well, of course I know that,” she huffs, ignoring the fluttery feeling in her chest, and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Is that a yes?” </p><p>“If that’s what you want.” </p><p>——</p><p>In the three-odd months they’ve been together, officially, Rowena has started to understand the twists and turns of Sam Winchester’s psychology. </p><p>There are a lot of twists. It’s a veritable labyrinth of issues in that pretty head of his. </p><p>Sam doesn’t allow himself to <em>want</em> very much. It’s such a contrast from her own nature that for a while, Rowena couldn’t quite understand it. Sam has managed to convince himself that he won’t get what he wants; moreover, he seems to think that he doesn’t <em>deserve</em> the things he wants most. Sam won’t lift a finger to take care of himself, or to pursue his own happiness, but if Rowena so much as implies that she wants something, Sam will bend heaven and earth to make it happen. </p><p>So it doesn’t surprise her in the slightest to see the immediate change in Sam’s behavior toward Gabriel. </p><p>In the afternoon, she finds the two of them at the library. Gabriel’s sitting and Sam’s leaning over his shoulder, pointing at something in a book. He’s standing much closer than what would be considered strictly necessary, and his hand is resting on the back of Gabriel’s neck, which… well, Rowena has told Sam what kind of effect that oddly intimate touch has on her. Judging by the way Gabriel keeps looking at him (eyes sliding sideways like he can’t help himself) he’s not immune. </p><p>Sam gives Gabriel one of his sweet, private little smiles, the ones that make Rowena feel like they’re the only two people in the world. All that focus, the energy and the intensity and the hunter-sharp awareness, is a hell of a thing to have aimed in your direction. </p><p>Gabriel notices her, and she can see the way he tenses, like he just remembered that he and Sam <em>aren’t</em> the only people in the world. Rowena smiles at him before he can get the wrong idea, and he returns it hesitantly. </p><p>She leans against the doorframe to watch, admiring the way Sam’s long fingers look as he flips a page. He has his sleeves rolled up, and the shifting muscles in his forearms do truly delicious things to her insides. </p><p>Sam notices her, and he winks before leaning even closer to say something in Gabriel’s ear. His eyes are sparkling. Confident and content is a good look on him. </p><p>———</p><p>Gabriel’s such an aggressive flirt that it’s <em>strange</em>, seeing the way he hesitates as he closes the door behind himself. His eyes go from Rowena to Sam, who’s fiddling with the dimmer for the lights. </p><p>It’s not about a lack of experience with threesomes, Rowena’s pretty sure. She wonders whether his shyness might stem from the same place as Sam’s. </p><p>“Do I have to do everything around here?” she says, mock-exasperated, crossing her arms. Gabriel chuckles, and he looks much more at ease as he steps closer. </p><p>Last time they did this, they were in such a rush that Rowena doesn’t actually remember the kissing itself, but there’s something playful about the way he kisses her now. He’s certainly not shy, anyway. He teases with fleeting, shallow kisses, quick flickers of his tongue, pulling away whenever Rowena leans in for more. Just when she’s starting to adjust to that, to <em>him</em>, he tugs her closer and deepens it, lips moving on hers slow and sultry.</p><p>When she pulls away, Sam’s sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs and his hands loosely clasped between them, watching. He smiles and gives her a little jerk of his chin, a silent <em>come here</em>.</p><p>Rowena stands between his knees and he settles his hands on her hips, pulling her in close and tilting his face up to her. The kiss starts slow, languid, pillowy-soft, and it’s so comforting and familiar that Rowena almost forgets where they are. </p><p>Then he grips her waist, right under her ribs where his fingers almost circle all the way around. He lifts her bodily to haul her closer, the sort of casual easy show of strength that always makes her shiver, and if the hissed exhale behind her is any indication, it has the same effect on Gabriel.</p><p>Rowena looks over her shoulder at him, smiling, and he shakes his head with a dazed sort of grin. </p><p>“Well that’s new,” Sam teases, low and laughing. “Never seen you speechless.” </p><p>“If you could see the two of you, you’d be too,” Gabriel retorts, but he’s more than a little breathless. </p><p>Sam smirks. “Come here.”  </p><p>He runs one hand up the nape of Rowena’s neck and through her hair, gathering up a fistful of long red curls, and he tightens his grip just enough to keep her in place, looking right at him. </p><p>Sam holds her gaze, lids heavy and pupils blown wide, but she feels him gesture behind her back with his free hand. Then Gabriel’s right behind her, close enough that she can feel the tickle of his breath on the exposed skin where her neck meets her back. </p><p>“Help me with her dress,” Sam tells him quietly. It’s the voice he only uses in the bedroom, heated and gravelly and utterly confident. </p><p>“See what I mean?” Rowena mutters, directing it at Gabriel even though she can’t look at him. </p><p>Sam smirks and tugs her hair up, forcing her to lower her chin and bow her head. </p><p>“Shit,” Gabriel breathes. His fingers are shaky when he finds her zipper and starts pulling it slowly downward.</p><p>Gabriel eases the dress down her shoulders and lets the heavy fabric puddle on the floor. Rowena steps out of it carefully, letting Gabriel move it out of the way, and then she stands still in her favorite set of emerald green silk lingerie, waiting, as goosebumps run down her arms. Sam releases his grip on her hair, brushing it forward over one shoulder to bare the side of her neck. </p><p>If she <em>was</em> the jealous type, that fiery look in his eyes would ease whatever doubts she might have been holding onto. </p><p>“Come closer,” Sam tells Gabriel. “Right behind her. Hold her hands down at her sides and let me look at the two of you.” </p><p>Gabriel sidles up slowly, moving into her space with almost surprising caution. He curls his fingers gently around her upper arms before pausing to ask, “Okay?” </p><p>Rowena gives an infinitesimal nod, and then he shifts the last few inches, palms sliding slowly down, lacing their fingers together as her back meets his chest. She leans back slightly, relaxing into him. He’s breathing quick and shallow, just like she is. </p><p>Sam’s eyes flick up to look at him over her shoulder. It’s different from the way he looks at her — curiosity instead of reverence, eager instead of possessive — but there’s a wild, obvious heat in it all the same. </p><p>“Killin’ me here,” Gabriel half-laughs, and his hands grip Rowena’s a little tighter. </p><p>Sam ducks his head, trying to hide his incongruously bashful smile for a second.  Then he curls his index finger under Rowena’s chin and rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth, brushing her mouth. He drags his thumb down with enough pressure to part her lips, and she lets her jaw go slack obediently. </p><p>“Good girl,” Sam whispers, cupping her cheek. “What happens next? You said something about wanting to be the center of attention?” </p><p>“I want to watch,” Rowena blurts out, without even thinking about it. It comes out strained and shaky, so she clears her throat and says it again: “I’d like to watch the two of you. If that’s alright.” </p><p>Sam exhales sharply, and he <em>beams</em> at her for a moment. </p><p>“Never thought I’d see you turn down attention,” Gabriel says, with a little huff of laughter. </p><p>Sam makes a sort of shooing gesture, daring him to comment on it with a challenging tilt of his chin, and Rowena almost laughs at how promptly Gabriel steps back. </p><p>Sam hooks his hands behind her knees and lifts her again, hoisting her onto his lap so she can straddle him. </p><p>“Sure about this?” he asks, barely a whisper, heartbreakingly raw and vulnerable. He’s still waiting for her to change her mind. </p><p>Rowena rolls her eyes. “Don’t make a girl beg, Samuel.” </p><p>“I do love it when you beg, though.” He kisses her once, just a quick soft brush of his lips, before standing in one smooth movement, lifting her with him. He turns and deposits her gently on the bed, up by the headboard where she can lounge back against the pillows. She settles in, making herself comfortable. </p><p>Sam turns to Gabriel, moving slow and deliberate, positioning himself so that Rowena has a clear view of both of them. For a second he just <em>looks</em>, tucking his hair behind his ear and sizing Gabriel up. He looks comfortable, now; he looks calm and in control, like he does when he’s fighting, waiting for an opponent to make a move. </p><p>Rowena probably shouldn’t find that so sexy. </p><p>Gabriel narrows his eyes, smirking, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he has too much energy to contain. “You gonna try to tell me I’m a good girl, too?” </p><p>Sam snorts and grabs him by the front of the shirt, pulling him in without warning. </p><p>It’s almost gentle, at first. They’re both smiling into the kiss. Sam lets his fingers curl against Gabriel’s chest, and then he brings them up like he wants to grab his shoulders, but he hesitates, not quite touching. They break apart just an inch without opening their eyes; they both pause, wait… Sam’s hands are trembling slightly, and there’s something unbearably intimate about watching the suspended moment as they both seem to hold their breath. </p><p>Then Sam smiles, wide and sweet, and Rowena realizes she’s holding her breath too. </p><p>Rowena can admit her flaws; she’s a fundamentally selfish person. Sam’s eagerness to please suits her just fine.  Sometimes, though, she just wants to see <em>him</em> happy. It’s a novel feeling for her, and one she hasn’t wanted to examine too closely, but she can’t deny that the smile on his face makes her feel like she’s <em>glowing</em>. </p><p>Then he nips Gabriel’s lower lip, surges in close, fingers flexing as he grabs — Gabriel gets his hands in Sam’s hair, tugging sharp enough to make Sam gasp — it all goes from hesitant to hungry in the pause between heartbeats, and it’s so breathtakingly <em>hot</em> that Rowena feels dizzy. </p><p>Did she manipulate him into pursuing this? Yes, absolutely. </p><p>Does she feel guilty about that? No. Not in the slightest. </p><p>At some point she needs to deal with the depth of her feelings for Sam fucking Winchester, but for now, the only thing that matters is that Rowena got exactly what she wanted. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>